Hammerhead Trilogy Book 1 - The Fate of the Future
Chapter 1 I awoke all was the same as always. The bright port royal sun as bright as its always been. I got out of bed and walked to my shades. I let he sun beat in through the window. I walked down the stairs. Father and my sister marge were eating a breakfast of sausage and Belgium waffles. The smell from the pan was a capricious anomaly. I as a 15 year old boy living in port royal here in 1726 had to always be ready to except jobs that must be done. Like in most cases feed the chickens, horses, pigs, etc. I did all my chores around the house then I left for work. I have a 2 jobs. One of them which I am going to now is I have to go fish. I provide the city with its fish for all the fancy diplomatic eateries. I am a small town boy. I got on my horse sally and went of to the docks. It is about a 25 minute ride. I also work as a blacksmith. The man I work under is world class only because he takes 95% of the profit. He is a drunk who is out at the rowdy rooster drinking away. I arrived at the docks. At dock F sat my fishing boat the SS. Enterprise. It is a graceful old ship that has survived hurricanes, 7 earthquakes and 1 tsunami. I did the rigging. Prepared the sails and hoiseded them high. And let the wind take me from their. In about 2 hours I had entered the straits. I slowed my boat down. I got out my depth rope. And the depth is 300 ft. Perfect for sword fish blue sharks sailfish salmon crabs and lobster. I took out my lure. And cast my line in. And I watched it sink into the cold dark abyss. And once my line stopped I knew it had reached the rocky bottom of the abyss. I waited and waited then a HUGE tug took me by surprise. It made my line that had survived 5 great white sharks on 1 line snap right off. I felt movement shake my line as I jumped in and swam down just about 19 ft. And I pulled up and looked down. The graceful black abyss below me over whelmed me with its beauty. I could pull just enough of the slack up to break the surface. I took a huge breath through my nose and let out through my mouth. I tied the rope to the side f my boat. Tied my boat to a palm tree. I pulled with all my might for 20 minutes. A big net filled with salmon, sword fish sailfish, crabs, lobster, blue sharks, and even 7 tiger sharks was in. I dug through the fish because I smelled the rotten smell of corpse. And their at the bottom I stared in awe. A man dead with 60 bullet wounds with a yellow beard. He was holding a full bottle of Spanish wine. Not full with the wine but full with papers. Decayed from age. I unwrapped them. It read that this must be opened July 4, 1776 in Yorkshire England at 5 pm. It read that a revolution is coming in 50 years. It read the fates of destiny have made their decision that the 13 colonies in a 20 years will be officially free. It said other things but the paper had decayed to much for me to see. And then I pondered, should I tell the British or not or do they already know. Chapter 2 I put thought in to it. I searched my soul for an answer. Am I loyal to Britain or the colonies. I thought it would be foolish now to say I believe in the colonies. I said to myself just a new territory......or a new world power. I thought the possibilities could be endless, so many new jobs. A new economy.New rights. And maybe a better future for my kids and grand kids etc. So then I said to myself......do I want this for the world or do I want the colonies to fall. I said to myself, "I'm just a small town fishermen, I make a living catching fish I love my kids to much for that ". I took the bottle from the corpse hand. I said a prayer and tossed it over board. I sailed back for port royal. The ominous skies told gave off a horrid sign, AKA a hurricane is coming. I made full sail but as soon as I entered open water I sailed right into the maelstrom eye of the storm. My boat sunk,I was stranded in the middle of the ocean floating on beam that held the sail up. Then a fin popped out of the water it was a blue shark. I knew that was a very bad sign for me. it opened its maw, It showed over 500 jagged teeth that could each pierce a metal rod. It swam towards me with malice vile intent then out of no where a body over 13 feet in length took down the blue shark. I could see the blood rise to the surface. It looked as if a red carpet was floating in the middle of a barren wasteland of blue. It scared me almost. I waited for a passing ship. After 2 days a British war galleon called el victory la England came by us. I was greeted by captain John Daniels on the ship deck. I was offered food and wine. I asked the location. We were going to London to meet with the king. My face turned bright blue. The ship saile don and on Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO